You're Home
by BigSister2
Summary: Heero comes home unexpectantly and finds his lover engaging in a questionable activity.
1. You're Home Early

Summary: Heero comes home unexpectantly and finds his lover engaging in a very questionable activity.

Warnings: Transvestitism-the practice, esp. of men, of wearing clothing usually associated with the opposite sex for psychological gratification.

Boy Love

SEX

Pairing: 1x4 (Heero/Quatre)

Notes: I got semi-distracted while trying to finish up _Gaining Ground_ and this is what happened.

* * *

Quatre bent down and adjusted the ankle strap on his black high-heeled shoe. He stood up and turned slightly, making his skirt rustle, as he checked himself out in the mirror. He put his hand on his hip and pouted as the strap on his tank top slipped down. He adjusted the fabric and tapped a finger on his lips. Something was missing from his ensemble. Quatre fingered his hair and wondered what it would look like curled. He quickly tossed that idea out, Heero would become suspicion and he couldn't have that.

Hm, what was he missing? Eyeliner? Check. Eye shadow? Check. Mascara? Check. Lipstick? Check. What else could he add? Oh yeah some lip gloss to make his lips more prominent. He dug in his bag and pulled out the tube of bubblegum flavored lip gloss. He applied it lightly to his already pink lips and then smacked them together. Perfect.

Heero raised an eyebrow as he watched Quatre from the doorway of their bedroom. He had been offered the rest of the day off by Lady Une after working on a case nonstop for the last 3 weeks. He took the opportunity to leave work as he had barely spent any time with Quatre and he was hoping to surprise him when he arrived home early, however it seemed Quatre was the one with the surprise. A smirk spread across his face. He still had an opportunity to surprise Quatre.

"So this is what you do when I'm not here?" Heero asked stepping into the room and making his presence known.

Quatre immediately dropped the lip gloss container and applicator as he turned around shock evident on his face. "Oh my God, you're home early!" He quickly looked down at his outfit in an attempt to come up with a reason for his attire. "Look I can explain."

Heero continued to walk towards Quatre. "Oh you can?"

Quatre stepped back, trying to put as much room in between himself and Heero as he could. "Yes I…I uh…" Quatre bumped into the dresser behind him.

Heero stopped directly in front of Quatre, effectively trapping him. "Are you going to explain why you've never told me about this before or not?"

Quatre swallowed hard. "…I just didn't know how to tell you Heero. Its something I've always liked to do, but I didn't know how you would react so I just kept it to myself."

Heero simply nodded and stepped back. "Okay." He walked towards the bed and started taking off his shoes.

"Okay? That's all you have to say is okay?" Quatre questioned, voice becoming shrill at Heero's nonchalant answer. "You're not surprised? You're not angry?"

Heero shrugged his jacket off and tossed it over the computer chair. "Surprised? Yes. Angry? No. Though I am slightly disappointed that I haven't seen you like this before." He turned back to Quatre. "Can't wait until next time."

Quatre's eyes widened. "Next time?"

"Yeah. And I also think if you do something to hair…perhaps curl it, it could complete the look."

"I was thinking the same thing, but I knew you would notice that so I decided against it."

"Hn." Heero looked at Quatre and took in his whole appearance. Quatre really did look good. The high heels made his legs look longer, the short ruffled black skirt barely concealed his essentials, the bright red tank top bought out the fairness of this skin, and the strap had fallen down showing off his shoulder. The light color of the reddish eye shadow, the darkened eyeliner along with the help of the mascara brought out his bright blue eyes. And his lips...those lush lips were full, pink, sparkled and begged to be taken advantage of.

Heero wrapped one arm around Quatre's waist and used his other hand to stroke Quatre's cheek. "You look sexy and absolutely delicious."

A blush spread across Quatre's face, but he smiled at the compliment nonetheless. "You really think so? I never could show anyone so I only had my opinion to go on."

Heero ran his hand up Quatre's right thigh as he noticed that the shoes Quatre were wearing added about two inches to his height so they were almost eye level. He continued to run his hand up the skirt and encountered a smooth uncovered butt cheek. He raised his hand higher and felt a thin string of fabric on Quatre's hip.

Heero raised an eyebrow. "Quatre are you wearing a thong?"

Quatre blushed even deeper. "I thought it would complete the outfit."

Heero smirked. This was definitely becoming a great day to end his work week. "You know what I'm thinking?"

Quatre ran his hands over Heero's muscular arms. "What are you thinking Heero?"

"How nice those lips would look around my cock right now."

Quatre's hands immediately went to Heero's belt and started unclasping the hook. "Hm, you know what? I think you're right." He tugged down Heero's pants and maneuvered his hand inside the underwear grabbing a hold of his prize and squeezing it lightly.

Heero sucked in a breath as he felt Quatre's warm hand on his penis. "Of course, I'm always right."

Quatre retracted his hand and pulled the underwear down as he dropped down to his knees in front of Heero. He trailed his fingers delicately across Heero's penis. "Looks like you already got started." He commented at seeing Heero's half-hard cock.

"What can I say seeing you dressed like that, got my blood boiling. Now less talking and more sucking."

Quatre chuckled. "Impatient aren't we?"

Heero guided Quatre's mouth to his awaiting organ. "Yes, it's been too long."

"That it has." Quatre opened his mouth and took as much of Heero's cock into his mouth as he could.

Heero inhaled a sharp breath and tightened his grip in Quatre's hair. He had forgotten how good it felt to have a nice, hot, moist cavern wrapped around his aching cock. "Yeah Quatre, that's perfect."

Quatre continued to bob his head up and down Heero's pulsing organ as he used one of his hands to play idly with Heero's sacks.

Heero loosened his grip on Quatre's hair and opened his eyes so he could watch closely as his lover worked with his mouth. "Fuck yeah Quatre just like that."

Quatre looked up and locked eyes with his lover, but never stopped working on his task. He wanted to put his all in pleasuring Heero. He slid the dick out of his mouth and began working on the testicles, sucking on one while rolling the other gently in his hand.

He felt Heero start massaging his scalp as he began working on the other side with his mouth. When he felt that was enough he took Heero's cock back in his mouth, paying close attention to the slit. He moaned as he tasted the precum seeping through the opening. Quatre suddenly took Heero all in and sucked hard causing Heero to groan loudly. He continued to suck Heero for all his worth hoping to bring his lover to his peek, but Heero suddenly tugged on his arm.

He looked up questioningly and removed his mouth. "What's wrong?"

Heero shook his head and pulled Quatre up, steadying him as he wobbled unsteadily on his feet. "Nothing I just don't want this to end yet."

He captured Quatre's lips in a harsh kiss as he pulled them close together. Quatre responded enthusiastically as mouths and tongues clashed against one another. Heero pulled back and looked at Quatre's parted lips and half-lidded eyes and wanted him even more. He quickly finished stepping out of his pants and underwear, and pulled his shirt off.

When Quatre recovered from the passionate kiss he realized Heero was fully nude and he moved to take off his tank-top when a hand on his arm stopped him.

"Don't take anything off. I want you just like this." He lifted Quatre up who wrapped his legs around his waist and arms around his neck. Heero nuzzled Quatre's neck before lying him down on the bed with his legs dangling of the edge.

"Heero I don't understand why you get to be naked and I ah…" Quatre's protest turned into a moan as Heero sucked on a particularly sensitive spot on his neck. He turned his head offering Heero better access to the area as he gripped Heero's arm in pleasure. "Ah…Heero you know how much I….umm….love that."

Heero chuckled as he ran a hand up Quatre's skirt and started kneading his thigh. He left Quatre's neck and turned his attention to the delectable shoulder that was tempting him. He bit down hard and immediately began placing soothing licks on the bruise after hearing Quatre's harsh gasp. As he continued to place light nips on Quatre's shoulder and neck he maneuvered Quatre's flimsy excuse for underwear down. He pulled back and looked at Quatre's flushed face, mussed hair, and the lipstick smeared around his lips and mentally took a picture of the image.

He helped Quatre take his arms out of the straps in the tank top and left it pooled at his midsection. Heero bent down and took a pert nipple in his mouth as he grasped Quatre's erect penis in his hand. Quatre moaned and arched his back as Heero sped up the strokes on his shaft.

"Heero please, don't tease me. I need you now."

Heero retracted his hand and looked at the pleading look on Quatre's face. He left Quatre's side to dig in the dresser drawer for some lubricant. His fingers wrapped around the tube and he hurried back to Quatre who had his hand underneath the skirt, stroking himself slowly.

Heero swatted his hand away. "You couldn't wait until I came back?"

"Just passing the time, that's all."

Heero spread Quatre's legs and bent them at the knee, with his feet flat on the bed. He applied the gel to one finger and slipped it inside Quatre's tight hole. It went in easily enough and he quickly added more lube and another finger. He looked up at Quatre and noticed his eyes were closed. He slowed down his pace. "Are you alright, Quatre?"

Quatre smiled and opened his eyes. "I'm fine, keep going."

Heero watched Quatre's face as he pushed the two fingers in as far as they could go and saw no discomfort on Quatre's face. He leaned down and began lavishing attention on one of Quatre's nipples as he inserted a third finger. Quatre moaned deeply and pushed back on the intruding fingers.

Heero worked the digits inside Quatre until he was writhing in pleasure. "Please Heero I want you inside me now."

Heero withdrew his fingers and brought his face to Quatre's. "Are you sure you're ready?"

"Yes, take me now."

He pulled Heero down for a deep kiss and only released him for an intake of breath. Heero quickly applied the lube to his cock and positioned himself at Quatre's entrance. He licked his lips slowly as he pulled Quatre's right leg over his shoulder and pushed in gently. He closed his eyes as he felt Quatre dig his fingers into his biceps.

Once he was fully seated in Quatre he opened his eyes and leaned down to kiss Quatre softly. "Tell me when you're ready."

Quatre released the grip on Heero's arms. "I'm ready." Heero pulled out slowly until on the head was inside and before he pushed back in.

Quatre twisted his hands in the sheets. "Yes, just like that, Heero." Heero placed one hand on Quatre's hip and the other on the lower thigh of the leg over his shoulder as he began pushing in and out of Quatre faster, gaining a rhythm.

"Yes, Heero, yes! Harder."

Heero tightened his hold on Quatre as he began to pound into his lover.

Quatre gave a shout as Heero hit his prostate. "Ah, don't stop Heero."

Heero aimed to hit Quatre's sweet spot again and knew he found it when Quatre arched his back and gave another cry. His knuckles were white as he gripped the sheets tighter, body writhing from the onslaught of pleasure.

"Yes Heero I'm so close."

Heero released the hold he had on Quatre's hip to push the skirt up to reveal Quatre's weeping erection. He ran his hand over the tip using Quatre's own bodily fluids to ease the process as he began stroking the hard length.

Heero was close to completion. The way Quatre's tight body was gripping his cock added with the effect of Quatre constantly moaning his name was setting him on edge.

He continued to pull in and out of Quatre, never missing a chance to hit his prostate. He tightened his grip on Quatre's cock and Quatre yelled out his lover's name as he spilt his seed on his chest and Heero's hand. His body clenched around Heero's cock and Heero grunted as he pushed into Quatre's pulsing passage two more times before he succumbed to his own orgasm, releasing his seed into Quatre.

He leaned over Quatre a few moments to catch his breath before he lowered Quatre's leg from its perch and pulled out of his lover. He collapsed next Quatre, who immediately turned to him with a satisfied grin on his face.

"That was fantastic Heero."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it as much as I did." He went to push some of Quatre's hair out of his face when he realized Quatre's semen was still on his hand. He planned to get up and go clean it off when Quatre brought his hand to his mouth and seductively licked each finger clean. Heero groaned as each digit disappeared into that moist cavern that seemed to bring him endless amounts of pleasure.

He reluctantly pulled his hand back. "You had better stop that before you start something again."

Quatre licked his lips before sliding off the bed. He seemed to fuss with his outfit a little before directing a glare in Heero's direction.

"You see what you did Heero?"

Heero tried to contain his laugh as he looked at Quatre trying to be intimidating. It was adorable the way his arm was jutted on his hip and the way his lips pursed together.

Heero looked at the white spots on the skirt Quatre was gesturing to and watched as a trail of his semen ran down Quatre's leg. He sat up and shrugged. "I don't know I think it adds some color."

Quatre huffed. "Heero, I'm being serious."

Heero smiled and gestured for Quatre to move closer and once he was standing in between his legs he wrapped his arms around Quatre's waist and laid his head on the flat stomach. It still surprised him that Quatre had accepted him into his heart and home, but he was grateful and he would do anything in his power to make Quatre happy.

Quatre ran his hand through Heero's unruly hair and spoke softly. "Heero?" Though he was slightly annoyed that his skirt had stains on it, it was nothing a washing couldn't fix.

Heero looked up into Quatre's slightly worried face. "You know what, you're right."

Quatre's expression changed to confusion. "I am?"

Heero nodded. "Yep, so how about I take you shopping for a new outfit?"

Quatre's eyes instantly light up. "Shopping? Really?"

Heero nodded again and Quatre couldn't contain himself as he tackled Heero to the bed in a hug and started to place kisses all over his face.

"I've never seen someone get this excited about going shopping."

Quatre pulled back and smiled. "I'm not only happy you've agreed to go shopping with me but because you're going to help me pick out an outfit that I'm going to wear just for you." He grinned even bigger. "Now I actually have a reason to get dressed up…Have I told you, you're the best?"

"I do believe you're mentioned it before."

Quatre climbed off of Heero, trailing his hand down his thigh. "You know what would make you even better?"

Heero sat up and raised an eyebrow. "What?"

Quatre smiled as he tossed his tank top off and started to walk towards the bathroom seductively as he balanced carefully on the heels. Once he reached the doorway he turned and looked at Heero. "If you come and help me while I shower. Make sure I don't miss anything." He held out his hand invitingly. "Coming?"

Heero stood up and walked towards Quatre. "Of course I have to keep up my reputation." He grasped Quatre's hand and pulled him in for an intense kiss.

"You have any more surprises for me Quatre?" Heero asked after they broke apart for air.

Quatre giggled. "Well I do have a pair of handcuffs hidden in this room." He wriggled his eyebrow suggestively and walked toward the shower.

A smirk spread across Heero's face as he shut the bathroom door behind him. He had planned to surprise Quatre today but it seemed like Quatre was way ahead of him. Not that he minded really.

Now where could Quatre be hiding those handcuffs?

* * *

Guess I'm getting more confident at writing sex scenes, since they keep popping up. I might have had a tad bit too much fun with this one. There might be more added...if anyone is interested that is.


	2. I'm Home Late

I decided to do another part to this.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, its characters, or Junior Mints and York Peppermint Patties.

Warnings: Transvestitism-the practice, esp. of men, of wearing clothing usually associated with the opposite sex for psychological gratification. Guy Love/SEX, Vulgar language.

Pairing: 1x4 (Heero/Quatre)

* * *

Heero rose up from the bed as Quatre entered the room. "You're late."

Quatre smiled apologetically as he loosened his tie. "Yeah I'm sorry I scheduled a last minute staff meeting." He tilted his head and looked at Heero quizzically. "Were you waiting for me or something?"

Heero shrugged nonchalantly. "I was really hoping you would be here when I got home."

"Well sorry about that." Quatre shrugged off his jacket and hung it up on a hanger in the closet. "Did you want something in particular?"

"You in that outfit I bought you."

"Ah there's your reason." Quatre shook his head as we walked over to Heero. "You know just because you caught me in the act once, doesn't mean it will happen again."

"Why? Because you don't do it anymore."

"No, it's because it was by pure luck that you caught me the first time."

"Hn. So are you saying that there is no chance for me to see you in the dress today?"

"Well…I don't see why not."

Heero nodded his head. "Good so what it'll take you about five minutes?"

"What? No it's going to take me longer than that."

"Why?"

"Because Heero I'm not just going to throw something on and that's it. If I'm going to dress up I'm going to do it right."

Heero rolled his eyes but submitted. "Fine I'll give you more time."

Quatre smiled and ran a finger up Heero's chest. "You know since I'm going to do something for you, you can do something for me."

Heero narrowed his eyes. "And what's that?"

"I want chocolate."

Heero stared at Quatre. "Chocolate?"

Quatre nodded. "Yep chocolate. Mint chocolate to be exact."

"So you want me to go to the store and get you some sweets."

"Well yeah. Besides it will give me some time to get ready."

"So by the time I get back you'll be ready."

"Well not necessarily."

Heero groaned. "Come on Quatre."

"Give me at least thirty minutes alright Heero?"

Heero weighed the option of seeing Quatre in his new attire or just devour him now. He weighed the options and decided that he did want to see Quatre in the dress he bought him. Besides he hadn't seen Quatre in his feminine attire since the time he accidentally caught him. It was definitely time for another viewing.

Heero sighed. "Fine."

Quatre grinned. "Great."

Heero retrieved his work jacket and slipped it on. "So what did you want exactly?"

"Mmm doesn't matter. Surprise me."

Heero retrieved a kiss from Quatre before requesting one more thing.

"Oh and Quatre?"

"Yes Heero?"

"Can you wear that bubblegum flavored lip stuff?"

Quatre chuckled at Heero's choice of words but smiled and nodded anyway. "Of course, love."

Heero nodded and left to the store.

* * *

Heero took another bite of the peppermint patty and looked at his watch. It had been exactly 28 minutes since he left house. He tapped the steering wheel as he sat in the driveway to their home. Should he go in there now or should he give Quatre those two more minutes? Was two minutes that big of a difference? He paused in thought. Yeah, with Quatre it was.

Heero waited for the time to past before exiting the car with his purchases in hand.

"I'm back Quatre." Heero called out as he set the vase of flowers on the dining room table and placed the chocolates next to them. He originally hadn't planned on picking up flowers, but they caught his eye before exiting the store and figured bringing home something special for Quatre couldn't hurt.

"I'm almost done." Quatre called back.

"I'm not going anywhere." Heero called back as he leaned against the table directly in front of the flower vase.

It was several minutes before Quatre walked slowly into the room towards Heero. Quatre had to admit that he was slightly nervous about what Heero was going to think. Maybe Heero just liked him dressed up the first time and this time he wasn't going to like it.

Quatre stood in front of Heero with his hands behind his back and smiled despite his nervousness. "What do you think?"

Heero nodded appreciatively as his eyes roamed Quatre's form. The dress Quatre had on was a low cut, navy blue dress that had short sleeves and ended at mid-thigh. The dress was firm fitting and Quatre had topped it off with black stilettos. Quatre had light blue eye shadow on and his pink lips glistened in the light.

"It's perfect. Turn around for me." Requested Heero.

Quatre smiled and did a slow twirl for his lover, his anxiety dissipating. As soon as Quatre was facing him again, Heero pushed off the table and kissed him and found out that Quatre did not forget to put the bubblegum lip gloss on.

"Your gift is on the table."

Quatre smiled as he looked behind Heero and saw the vase of lilies sitting next to some Junior Mints and a York Peppermint Patty. "Heero you got me flowers."

Quatre heart fluttered at the sweet gesture and he placed another kiss on Heero's lips before going over to inspect the flowers. "They are gorgeous Heero. Thank you."

Quatre picked up the peppermint patty next to the flowers and opened it to take a bite. It melted in his mouth and he smiled in bliss. "This hits the spot, Heero. Want a taste?" Quatre asked holding out the chocolate. Instead of taking a bite of the chocolate Heero kissed Quatre scraping his tongue throughout Quatre's mouth to the taste chocolate and mint combination.

"You're right." Heero said, pulling back. "It does hit the spot."

Quatre was a little dazed from the kiss and laid the chocolate down on the table. Heero proceeded to continue to kiss the life out of Quatre, burying his hands in the silky strands of his hair. Heero pushed Quatre onto the table and began to run his hands up Quatre's thigh and vaguely wondered what color panties Quatre wore this time. Heero pulled back, sucking on Quatre's lip gently.

Quatre arched his back as he ran his hands over Heero's broad shoulders. He absolutely loved the way Heero did all the things that turned him on. Though he had to admit Heero seemed to pay extra attention to him when he dressed as a woman.

"Heero?"

Heero turned his attention to Quatre's neck and began nipping at his throat. "Hmm?"

"Do you like me more when I'm dressed this way?"

Heero froze and he retracted his hand from under Quatre's dress and stepped back from Quatre. That sounded like a loaded question. Did he like Quatre more when he dressed as a woman? Sure it definitely got his blood boiling and he got incredibly aroused when it occurred, but ultimately it was Quatre who was wearing the clothes. He liked the person beneath the clothes, not necessarily the clothes themselves.

Quatre raised himself up from the table. "Its okay if you do you know. I don't mind."

Heero looked into Quatre's eyes but his expression was unreadable. Usually he could tell what type of response Quatre wanted, but it looked like he was on his own this time so he took a deep breath and spoke what he really thought.

"Look Quatre I admit I like you dressed like that. Granted its only the second time, but I love it. But the bottom line is I love _you_. Not the clothes, but you...But the question is…Do you like it better?"

Quatre turned his head away and nibbled at his bottom lip as he looked at the flowers in the vase. He didn't expect Heero to through the question back at him. "I…I like it because it makes me feel sexy and…sultry, but also…" He looked up into Heero's eyes. "You make me feel wanted."

Heero frowned slightly. "What? Quatre I always want you."

"I know but you…you get this look in your eye and I feel-"

"Quatre." Heero helped Quatre get down off the edge of table and immediately wrapped his arms his waist and placed a loving kiss against his lips. "I always want you Quatre. No matter what you're wearing or not wearing for that matter. This is still just new and different for me so that's why I seem more interested than usual." He pulled away and sighed. "This is my fault I shouldn't have asked you to do this."

"No!" Quatre reached out and grabbed Heero's arm. "I did this because I wanted to, especially now since I have you to do it for. I love you Heero and I'm really glad you don't mind my...hobby." He put his hand in Heero's and started tugging him towards the bedroom. "Come on."

"Where are we going?"

"To the bedroom of course, we're not going to have sex on the table."

Heero froze and raised an eyebrow. "We're still going to have sex?"

Quatre looked back at Heero's confused expression and put his hands on his hips. "Well yeah. I figured you got what you wanted, I got what I wanted, so now we can ultimately get what we both want…Unless you don't want to fool around and then in that case we can-"

"No. I want to." Heero replied quickly not one to turn down the prospect of sex.

Quatre laughed at Heero's hasty answer and grabbed his hand again leading him to the bedroom.

* * *

Quatre stopped beside the bed and grabbed the collar of Heero's jacket. "You sure you want to do this?"

"Are _you _sure you want to do this?"

Quatre slid Heero's jacket off. "I always want to do it, Heero. You should know that." A teasing smile crossed Quatre's features.

"I'm serious, Quatre."

"Good that makes two of us." Quatre tossed Heero's jacket across the room before wrapping his arms around his neck. "Look Heero I love you and I always want you. Now is no different. " He brushed his lips against Heero's. "Now are we going to do something or do I have to beg?" Quatre asked, fingering the hair at the base of Heero's neck.

Heero's blood pressure went up at the mention of Quatre begging. "I just want to make sure."

"I'm sure." Quatre murmured, pulling his body closer to Heero's.

Heero ran his hands down Quatre's sides, before cupping his ass. "I guess I can't deny you." Heero commented before pressing his lips against Quatre's.

Quatre responded eagerly, entangling his tongue with Heero's as it roamed inside his mouth. Heero slipped his hands underneath the dress and kneaded the soft rounds of Quatre's flesh. Quatre moaned his encouragement as Heero detached his lips from his and moved to his sensitive neck. Quatre immediately tilted his head offering better access and Heero smirked at how submissive Quatre was. It didn't matter who started the encounter Quatre was already to take anything he dished out. He had to admit though he liked it that way and he always had this urge to please Quatre to the best of his ability.

Heero pulled away long enough for his shirt to be removed before he was kissing Quatre again. "How do you want it?" Heero asked as he began trailing his tongue around the outer rim of Quatre's ear.

"You're asking me?"

Heero chuckled as he began fondling Quatre through the front of his dress. "Don't sound so surprised."

Quatre rested his forehead on Heero's shoulders as he tried to utter a reply. "...Uh..."

"Well?" Prompted Heero, continuing his ministrations.

"I can't think with you distracting me." Quatre responded, pushing away from Heero, trying to recollect his thoughts.

"Take your time." Heero commented lightly as he undid his belt buckle and slid the leather out of the holes in his pants. "Don't know how long I can wait for you though." He finished, slipping a hand into his own pants.

Quatre licked his lips as he watched Heero pull his penis out and stroke it. Quatre looked up and noticed Heero watching him with lust-filled eyes. Quatre swallowed as he backed up until he hit the edge of the bed, with Heero's eyes never leaving his own.

Quatre suddenly smiled as he turned around and leaned over on the bed, shaking his hips. Quatre looked over his shoulder at Heero. "Like this. I want you to take me just like this." Quatre spread his legs further apart in an open invitation.

Heero nodded. "I can do that."

Heero pulled his pants and underwear off and hiked up Quatre's dress. Quatre had decided on white lace underwear it seemed, though it didn't really matter because they weren't going to be on for too much longer. Heero then went to the bedside drawer and rummaged through it. Why couldn't he find what he was looking for?

"What are you looking for Heero?"

"I want the grapefruit flavored lube."

"In that drawer, right hand corner."

Heero immediately pulled out the tube he was looking for. It was uncanny how Quatre always knew where things were.

"You're right."

"I know I'm right."

Heero smacked Quatre on the butt causing him to yelp. "Don't get cocky."

"Ill show you a cock."

"I can always get something to occur your mouth, Quatre."

"It wouldn't be the first time."

"I was thinking more along the lines of a gag."

"Oh." Quatre pouted. "Well that's not what I was going for."

"I know." Heero pulled Quatre's underwear down and helped him step out of them. "Now spread your cheeks apart for me."

Quatre raised an eyebrow at Heero as his arms were currently supporting his weight on the bed. "I'm a little occupied right now."

Heero whacked Quatre's ass again and Quatre glared back at him.

"You're in no position to protest, Quatre."

Quatre sighed dramatically. "Fine. You're demanding you know that?" Quatre asked as he grabbed a pillow from the head of the bed to support his head as he moved his arms behind him and spread his cheeks apart with his hands.

"Demanding? You're the one who sent me out for sweets."

"And you're the one who couldn't wait to see me in this dress." Quatre countered.

"Hn."

Quatre smiled to himself at Heero's lack of an answer. That meant he had won.

Heero applied some of the gel onto two of his fingers and spread it around Quatre's entrance. He inserted his finger, but then pulled it out before the digit went in all the way. Instead Heero kneeled down and began licking the flavored gel off of Quatre.

Quatre's legs began to tremble and he was glad that the bed was holding him up. "Shit Heero, that feels so fucking good."

"You have a very dirty mouth you know that?"

"Shut up." Quatre mumbled as he pressed his face into the pillow and started to moan.

Heero made sure to inspect Quatre's ass very thoroughly with his tongue, enjoying the tangy sweet fruit flavor on his tongue. He stood up licking his lips as Quatre continued to mumble incoherently into the pillow. Heero applied some lube to his aching cock as he looked as his lover leaned against the bed. Quatre's blonde hair was disheveled, his face was flushed, and those pink lips of his was pleasantly plump.

Quatre looked back at Heero when he didn't sense any movement coming from him and saw Heero just staring at him. Quatre shifted and moved his hands so they were supporting him on the bed again.

"Something wrong?"

Heero shook his head and leaned close to Quatre moving some of his blonde hair out of his face.

"No. Just admiring your good looks." He said running a finger over Quatre's bottom lip.

Quatre nipped at Heero's finger and smiled. "I'll much rather admire your cock right now."

Heero leaned over Quatre as he positioned himself at Quatre's entrance and slowly pushed inside. When he was fully seated he waited for Quatre to signal him it was okay to continue.

"Come on, babe, move."

Heero followed the request and he began thrusting into Quatre. He gripped Quatre's waist as he found established a rhythm.

Quatre's hands gripped the sheets as Heero struck his prostate. "Fuck Heero, just like that. Don't stop."

Quatre's body was gripping Heero's cock snuggly and he didn't know how long he could hold on. Especially with his name falling from Quatre's lips after every thrust.

Quatre couldn't control himself as the pleasure he was feeling was overwhelming.

"Don't stop...Heero, please...keep going..." Quatre wanted to form a full sentences, but all he could manage was broken up phrases and Heero's name as he pushed his body back to meet Heero's thrust.

"Now who's the demanding one?" Asked Heero as he shook his hair out of his eyes.

"Just keep going." Quatre cried out. "Fuck that's so good."

Heero was thrusting into Quatre so hard the bed post were hitting the wall, but neither could care at the moment.

Quatre slipped one of his hands down to his own cock and began stroking it. Quatre was close and if Heero kept moving like he was, he wasn't going to last much longer. Quatre stroked himself faster and every thrust from Heero had him one step closer to ecstasy.

Heero changed the angle of his thrust and growled his lover's name.

That was Quatre's undoing as he shouted his lover's name and spilt his seed over his hand and the bed.

Heero continued to push in and out of Quatre. He could feeling Quatre's body spasm from his orgasm. and it didn't take long before he too reached his completion.

When Heero came down off his high he slipped his softening penis out of Quatre before sprawling onto the bed next to Quatre.

Quatre looked at Heero and smiled lazily.

"I never get tired of that you know."

Heero chuckled as he took Quatre's hand in his and placed a kiss on each knuckle.

"I guess that's a good thing for me since I never get tired of doing it either."

"You wear me out sometimes though, but I still love you." Quatre said as he sat up on the bed and took his heels off.

"I love you too, Quatre."

Quatre ran his hand through his hair trying to get it back in place. "I feel like I could use a nap right now."

"If you really want a nap that can be arranged."

Quatre looked at Heero as he held his arms out inviting him to lay down in his arms. Quatre smiled as he stripped out of his dress. He could always take a nap and convince Heero to go for round two when he was recharged.

* * *

I still think I like the first chapter better, but I think this came out well enough.


	3. You're Home Late

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing

Warnings: Transvestitism-the practice, esp. of men, of wearing clothing usually associated with the opposite sex for psychological gratification. Guy Love/SEX, Vulgar language.

Pairing: 1x4 (Heero/Quatre)

I hope everyone will be pleased with this chapter.

* * *

Heero froze inside the doorway to the bedroom.

"Quatre?"

Quatre turned his head towards Heero.

"You're late, Heero."

Heero stepped inside the room and assessed Quatre more closely. Quatre was spread out on the bed in a tight, red, mini skirt that hugged his waist and thighs, a low collared, long-sleeved white blouse whose cuffs billowed out and concealed Quatre's hands and his blond hair spread out on the pillow beneath him.

"Quatre, what are you doing?"

Quatre stuck a finger in his mouth and sucked gently trying to get the remnants of the chocolate he was eating off without smearing his lipstick. He removed his finger, a teasing smile on his face.

"Well I was waiting for my boyfriend to come home, but you'll have to do I guess."

"Quatre..."

Heero watched Quatre insert another digit into his mouth and pull it out with a slight sucking nose. Heero walked over to the bedside and Quatre sat up leaning back on his hands, surprised at Heero's lack of response.

"Its been a while and I thought maybe...I know its not one of my best outfits, but I was hoping you would like it an-"

"No, Quatre it's fine. You look great as usual." Interrupted Heero, and held out his hand to Quatre to help him up. "You just surprised me is all."

Quatre smiled. "Well I'm glad I can still catch you off guard."

Heero brushed Quatre's bangs back before claiming his lips in a kiss. Heero maneuvered his hand down to rest on Quatre's waist as he swiped his tongue against Quatre' bottom lip and was immediately granted access. He could taste the remains of the chocolate Quatre was eating and a hint of cherry.

Quatre closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around Heero's neck, deepening the kiss.

When Heero pulled back Quatre sighed contently. "Mmmm."

"Quatre?"

"Hm?" Quatre opened his eyes slowly, revealing his bright blue eyes.

"Quatre I need to know..."

Quatre tilted his head slightly and began playing with the collar of Heero's jacket. "Need to know what?"

"If you're doing this because you think this is the only way I want you."

Quatre trialed his hands down over Heero's chest. "I decided to dress like this because I love to and I know you do too. Besides you've showed me on several occasions since then that it doesn't matter what clothing I'm wearing or not wearing for that matter to get you excited. I'm doing this for the both of us, Heero. Unless you don't want me too anymore."

"No, I'm not against you doing something you love. Besides...as you said I love it as well."

Heero ran his fingers through Quatre's hair as he nibbled on his bottom lip. Quatre hooked his fingers in Heero's belt loops and pulled him closer, eager for contact.

Heero grabbed Quatre's hands and pulled them back from their position.

"Heero..." Quatre whined as his lover pulled away.

"I want you to lie back on the bed like you were when I came in."

"Why?"

"Because I have a surprised for you."

Quatre grinned as he eagerly lied back in his previous position.

"Close your eyes." Heero instructed. Quatre giggled, excited about his surprise as he shut his eyes.

"So you're home late today, something come up?" Quatre asked.

Heero took off his jacket and his work shirt and placed them on top of the dresser before going to into the closet for the surprise. "Yeah several files got mixed up or weren't filed right so I had to go back and fix it."

"Really? I was wondering...what was taking you so long. I...ah...waited for almost an hour."

Heero looked back towards the bed wondering why Quatre's sentence kept breaking up. He walked closer and noticed one of Quatre's hands were underneath his shirt and he was using his other hand to caress the side of his neck and the exposed portion of his chest.

Heero smirked as pocketed the surprise. "So what did you do while you were waiting for me?"

"Mm I found ways to occupy myself."

Heero straddled Quatre's waist and instructed Quatre to keep his eyes closed as he trailed his hand up to join Quatre's underneath his shirt.

Heero bent down to nibble at Quatre's ear.

"So you masturbated." Heero whispered in Quatre's ear.

Quatre's eyes remained closed as a teasing grin appeared on his lips. "If you're asking if I touched myself, then yes...but I had to stop because I was getting too excited."

Heero ran his tongue up and down Quatre's ear lobe and he felt Quatre take a sharp intake of breath.

"So tell me Quatre what did you think about while you were touching yourself." Heero emphasized his question with a flick to a nipple causing Quatre to arch underneath him.

Quatre's eyes fluttered but remained closed as he shouted out. "You...I thought of you, Heero."

"Yeah? And what did you think about exactly?"

Heero's breath was hot in Quatre's ear and sent shivers down his spine.

"Your...I thought of your kisses and how they take my breath away."

"What else?"

"Ah...your hands." Continued Quatre.

"What about my hands?"

"They're strong and calloused and when you touch me-"

"Like this?" Heero ran his hands down Quatre's chest, stomach, and ending on his thighs.

"Mmmhmm just like that strong yet gentle."

"And anything else Quatre?" Heero questioned before attaching his lips to Quatre's neck and sucking gently.

Quatre moaned and turned his head giving Heero better access. Quatre rubbed his hands over Heero's naked back and arms.

"Your hard, chiseled body, your...mmm...sexy voice...your dark blue eyes...umm everything. Everything about you, Heero."

Heero smiled against Quatre's neck. It was very nice to know that his lover thought of him while he was gone, especially doing something that intimate. His smiled turned into a smirk as he grasped Quatre's wrist in his hands and pulled them above his head.

Quatre loved the way every time Heero touched him it set his sense on fire and now since he had his eyes closed and he couldn't tell what Heero's next move was, it enhanced the experience. Even though he wanted to see Heero, he was determined to keep his eyes closed...That was until cold metal was pressed against both of his wrist and he heard a sharp 'click' sound.

Quatre's eyes snapped open and he immediately saw Heero's smirking face. Quatre looked up and gasped as he saw his wrist were clasped to the headboard.

"Handcuffs?" Quatre yelled. "You put me in handcuffs?"

"Surprise."

Quatre tugged at the restraints and twisted underneath Heero. When he couldn't get free he tugged at the constraints one more time before glaring at Heero.

"Alight take these off."

Heero sat up and straddled Quatre's hips. "Nope. I found them so now I get to use them."

"That wasn't the deal Heero."

Heero raised an eyebrow. "Oh really. Well that's how its going to work."

Upon seeing Heero wasn't going to budge Quatre widened his eyes and put on his most innocent look.

"Please Heero. Come on and untie me."

Heero laughed at Quatre's request to be released.

"That look doesn't work on me Quatre and you know it."

Quatre decided to switch tactics. He licked his lips slowly and rotated his hips.

"Come on Heero, you know you want to let me go." He thrust his hips against the form on top of him. "And if you set me free I'll do _whatever_ you want."

Heero pushed Quatre's blouse up as far as it would go and ran his hands over Quatre's pastel, smooth skin.

"As tempting as that sounds, I think I'll pass. I already have you where I want you."

Heero took Quatre's nipples and rolled them in between his fingers, turning them to hard nubs.

Quatre bit his lip in order to let out as little noise as possible. He was not going to give Heero the satisfaction of hearing him moan under his ministrations.

Once Heero noticed Quatre's concentration on keeping quiet he rolled off of him with every intention of breaking that focus.

Quatre huffed and turned his head away from Heero's deep gaze.

"Ah Quatre don't be that way."

Heero placed his hand on Quatre's ankle and lightly ran his hand upwards pausing for a second to rake his fingernails behind his knee before continuing upward to rest gently on the inside of a milky white thigh.

"You know I'm doing this all for you love."

Heero moved his hand over and came in contact with Quatre's member, causing the blond to arch beneath his touch. Heero began kissing a trail down Quatre's chest while lightly fondling the sacks resting in between his legs.

Quatre tugged on his restraints and bit his lip harder, trying to block out the wonderful sensations Heero was causing to course through his veins. It was hard...extremely hard, but Quatre was determined. However Heero was on a mission and he wasn't about to fail.

Heero retracted his hand and pulled down the zipper on the side of the skirt and started peeling the fabric back. When Quatre didn't lift his hips to assist in removing the clothing he gave a sharp tug to Quatre's penis, causing the blond to arch up again and allowing Heero enough room to slide the skirt over Quatre's butt and down to his thighs. He continued to slide the skirt down despite the resistance Quatre put up by tossing and turning.

"Now, now Quatre, don't fight it." Heero pushed Quatre's legs apart and settled in between them, blowing a puff of hot air over Quatre's erection.

Quatre's head snapped forward and when he saw Heero settle in between his legs, licking his lips he almost came right there. Heero didn't get in that position very often. Not that Quatre minded, but it really was great when Heero did decide to do it.

Heero gently teethed the edge of the head and Quatre couldn't contain the groan that passed his lips. Heero smirked as he could already see his plan working. He placed his hands on Quatre's thighs as he adjusted his position. Heero gave a wolfish grin before he took in the full length of Quatre's penis in one swoop.

Quatre, unprepared for the sudden heat enveloping him, gave a loud cry as he bucked his hips.

Heero continued his mission of pleasuring his lover, alternating nibbling on the tip before taking the length into his mouth, feeling it bump against the back of his throat. He kept his hands on Quatre's thighs, keeping him from pushing his hips forward.

Quatre continued to pull at the handcuffs hoping to break fee so he could make Heero stop teasing him, but he was finding it hard to concentrate on that task while Heero's mouth continued to work on him. He couldn't stop the moans from escaping his lips as he tossed his head around on the pillow. Only when Heero felt Quatre's body began to tense did he let Quatre's cock slip from his lips and remove his hands as he sat up.

Quatre's mind began to clear as he noticed that Heero had stopped his ministrations.

"Heero..." Quatre groaned, moving his hips in hopes that Heero would continue his previous actions.

Heero crawled back up Quatre's body and ran a hand up and down Quatre's side as he whispered hotly in his ear.

"Tell me what you want, Quatre. Just tell me what you want and I'll give it to you."

"I want..." Quatre swallowed, deciding whether he wanted to fully submit to Heero or demand to be set free. "I want..."

"Yes, Quatre?"

"I want you, Heero. Take me however you wish, just don't leave me like this."

Heero pressed his lips against Quatre's in a bruising kiss and Quatre responded eagerly, tangling his tongue with the one invading his mouth. Heero covered Quatre's body with his own again and began grinding his clothed manhood against Quatre's naked one.

Quatre tore his lips away and cried out.

"Please, Heero."

Heero looked down at the image Quatre made. Cock erect in between a nestle of golden curls, arms pulled above his head by the silver restraints, and his blue eyes filled with desire and a certain level of submissiveness that he had never seen before.

Heero departed from the bed and immediately stripped away his pants and underwear freeing his erection. He snatched the grapefruit flavored lube from the dresser before climbing back over Quatre and pushing the white thighs apart so he could see Quatre's entrance. He quickly spread some on his fingers, before inserting one into Quatre's hole. He pushed it in and out a couple of times before inserting another digit to accompany the first.

Quatre lifted his head and looked down in between his legs watching Heero prepare him.

Knowing he was being watched, Heero looked up and allowed a smirk to grace his features as he thrusted two fingers into Quatre aiming for his pleasure spot.

Quatre immediately threw his head back and moaned, arching beneath Heero's touch. Heero continued this action a few more times before Quatre began squirming.

"Come on Heero, I want you...Now!"

Heero debated whether or not he should stop or continue, but his cock was aching between his legs and though he knew he could hold out if he really wanted to, he decided to give Quatre what he desired. He coated his cock with some of the lubrication and grabbed Quatre's waist possessively as he pushed his cock into his lover.

Quatre's breath quickened as he felt Heero's cock push pass his barriers. Once he was fully seated Heero paused, relaxing his grip on Quatre's waist.

After a short while Quatre looked at Heero expectantly and Heero then pulled back before giving a quick, sharp thrust back inside. He gauged Quatre's reaction as he continued to push in and pull out.

"Heero!"

With that shout Heero knew he found what he was looking for and continued to aim for that spot. Quatre tossed his head back and forth as he yanked on the handcuffs.

"Heero...Heero, please." Quatre pleaded.

Heero slowed his movements as he balanced himself on his hands over his lover.

"What is it, love?"

Quatre swallowed a couple of times, trying to get his voice to cooperate. "Please...touch me, Heero...I'm so close."

Heero began thrusting faster as he moved one of his hands to Quatre's weeping erection and began fisting him in time with his thrusts.

"Yes, Heero, yes!"

Quatre continued to moan as the stimulation to his cock and prostate proved too much and he cried out as his orgasm consumed him.

Heero continued to ride his lover as he felt Quatre's body clench around him. He captured Quatre's cherry-colored lips again as his orgasm hit him and he moaned his satisfaction into the kiss.

His lips soon left Quatre's to place little nips on his throat as he pulled out and reached underneath the pillow Quatre was lying on and retrieved the key to the cuffs.

Quatre watched as Heero undid the lock on one wrist. Heero saw the indentation of the handcuffs on Quatre's wrist and he gave soothing kisses across the blemish. He removed the other cuff and inspected the wrist, but Quatre's shirt cuff had been between the cuff and wrist so it didn't look so bad.

"You know if you didn't struggle that would not have happened." Heero commented.

"It looks worst than it is, besides you didn't think I was going to take that lying down did you?"

Heero smirked. "You seem to be lying down to me."

Quatre flushed. "You know what I mean."

Suddenly Heero grabbed Quatre and flipped them over so he was lying on his back with Quatre on top. Quatre gave a cry of surprise at the sudden movement, but collected himself and sat up straddling Heero. He wriggled a little getting comfortable in the spot and loving the way Heero's hands held his hips.

"Did you enjoy it?" Heero asked, rubbing his palms up and down Quatre's sides.

"I won't admit that." Quatre replied, but Heero could see the twinkle in the bright blue orbs.

Heero chuckled. "I consider myself quite good at reading your response so I have my answer."

Quatre ran his hands up Heero's chest and Heero could feel the heat emitting form the palms along with the softness of Quatre's blouse.

"Did _you _enjoy it?" Quatre asked.

"Let's see I had the gorgeous Quatre Winner underneath me flushed and not only moaning my name, but begging for me to fuck him the way I pleased."

"I didn't have a choice." Defended Quatre, growling slightly and raking his fingernails down Heero's chest.

Though Heero could feel Quatre's nails, he hadn't raked hard enough to leave marks.

"Perhaps, but _you _were still at _my _mercy and loving every minute." Heero replied smugly.

Quatre rolled his eyes. "There is not enough room in this bed for you, me, and your ego. And besides," Quatre continued. "I'm on top now."

Heero lifted an eyebrow and flipped them back over before Quatre knew what was happening.

"Not anymore." Heero commented lightly.

"Heero!"

Heero ignored Quatre's outcry and continued. "So are you telling me that if you _aren't _restrained, you won't reciprocate in the same way?" He gave a little push of his hips to emphasize his question.

Despite the enjoyment of Heero's movement, Quatre crossed his arms and looked at Heero, a twinkle of mischief in his eyes. "Something like that…unless of course you can…change my mind." Quatre finished with a grin.

Heero nodded accepting the challenge. "Mission accepted."

"Wha-/" Quatre's response was cut off as Heero captured Quatre's lips beneath his.

Two mission in one night? Heero was confident he could do it. He was Heero Yuy after all.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed. This will probably be the last chapter.


End file.
